Wolfish Instinct
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: He thinks he would hurt her if they were together but she has a secret...she doesn't mind at all


Tonks had heard all about werewolves as a girl. They were dangerous, vicious animals who hurt anyone they got close to but it wasn't true. She knew at least one werewolf who wasn't like that and thankfully that was the one that counted. Remus John Lupin, unfortunately he seemed to believe all that nonsense. It seemed almost like ridiculous that she had to convince him he wasn't dangerous. The key part to Remus's argument was that even as a human he had wolfish tendencies, meaning he could hurt her regardless except that wasn't a problem for her. Maybe Tonks was just twisted but the thought of him possessing her like an animal was actually kind of hot, not that she would ever admit that to him. She could scream to her heart's content that she didn't care but then he would ask why and she always had to shut up, afraid that saying something like that would only disgust him. But her silence made Remus feel justified in saying she didn't know what she was asking for and she would try to deny it and the cycle would begin again. This is why she currently sat with her cousin in Grimmauld place, toying with the cap from her butterbeer.

"What's got you so down cousin?" Sirius asked from the rim of his firewhiskey.

"Your best mate," Tonks said sullenly.

"Ah yes," Sirius sipped his drink and smacked his lips, "still on that 'too whatever' rubbish?"

"Yup," Tonks rolled her eyes.

"You know Tonks," said Sirius in a quite serious tone, "he does have a point. About hurting you at least." He added at the look she shot him. "Werewolves don't' play nice especially between the sheets."

"Yeah well I'm the sick fuck that gets turned on by it," Tonks replied without thinking. Her words caught up with her but she just as quickly realised she didn't give a damn anymore.

Sirius let his jaw drop, "You realise we're not talking about the normal realms of rough here right? Bites, slaps, and pinches are just mild foreplay."

"Yes Sirius I know," Tonks couldn't help but squirm a little as visions of her and Remus played in her head.

The animagus caught her, "Holy shit you are really getting hot just thinking about it. Have you told Remus about this?"

"No," Tonks snapped, it was like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on her. "He'd probably call me a pervert and never speak to me again or tell me I only want to be with him for sex. I mean he HATES his condition, if I tell him something like that…"

"I see your point," Sirius conceded. "Just out of curiosity do you -"

"Sirius Orion Black I love Remus!" Tonks said sharply. "I'm not after him for that, I want to be with him hence why I haven't told him anything."

"Alright, alright don't blame the dog," Sirius held up his arms.

"Sorry, just frustrated," Tonks shook her head.

"I can tell," Sirius smirked.

"Okay, even though you know my secret, you ARE NOT allowed to talk about it," she said it even though she knew it was hopeless.

"Oh my dear cousin, you know I will," the dog assured her.

Tonks sighed, "I'm going to bed, I'll put up with you in the morning."

"Sleep well," Sirius said slyly.

"I intend to, I am quite talented even on my own," she smirked suggestively; she was a Black after all.

Sirius chuckled into his glass and only got louder when the door closed behind her. "Heard that did you?"

"Every word," Remus announced as he walked into the kitchen. "I hid behind the grandfather clock when she came out. What gave me away?"

"I saw your shadow under the door," Sirius conjured a glass for his friend.

"I'm surprised you didn't rat me out," Remus noted while pouring himself a generous portion of whiskey.

"By that, do you mean telling her you were listening or that far from being disgusted you would've jumped her bones on spot if she told you about her proclivities?"

"Both," the werewolf knocked back most his drink. He had always been attracted to and cared for Tonks, but with that came the want for what's best for her and he just didn't think that was him. He had a sparse income at best, he was so much older than her, and his condition required a lot. The wolf would have an effect on every facet of their life, intimate and otherwise, but the intimacy scared him as much as it intrigued him. He had more than once entertained the fantasy of having the vibrant witch beneath him but the idea of hurting her always stopped him from going any further. But she actually liked that kind of thing. She had sat in this chair, imagining him taking her like that and wanted it. All of those silences during their arguments took on a whole new meaning, what she was really thinking about, Remus bit back a groan.

His friend spoke blithely, "You know I always say a person is most honest when they don't know you're listening and as for that second part well…" Sirius trailed off.

"Well…" Remus encouraged him.

"I figured you'd want to give her that surprise yourself," the look on his face lived up to his name, dog.

Remus swilled the remaining contents of his glass, "Tempting, very tempting."

"Oh go on, you know you want to." Sirius waved his hand towards the upper floors, "your lady awaits." Remus drained his glass and with a grateful smile to Sirius left the kitchen as well. "Silencing charms Moons," Black called out and the wolf gestured his acknowledgement.

Remus crept quickly up the stairs, he reached Tonks's room and paused. Was he thinking? He couldn't just go in there and maul her. Then that voice that sounded an awful lot like the dog downstairs told him to sod it all and go, they had wasted enough time as it was. Remus grasped the door handle and his jaw clenched, this was it. He opened the door quietly and slipped in. The room was completely dark save for the shaft of nighttime light coming from the window. Tonks lay sprawled out on her bed, wearing only a long t-shirt. Sleep was the only time one could see her natural form, the only real difference was of course her hair which was a raven like Sirius's. Remus silenced the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. The slight jostle must've disturbed her because she woke up to see him there.

"Remus?" Tonks rubbed her eyes and sat up. This was a dream right? Remus wouldn't just come into her room in the middle of the night. And yet…

"Sorry I woke you but we have to talk," Remus tried not to smirk.

"What about?"

"You haven't been honest with me Tonks," Remus said in his best censuring tone.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tonks was shocked; she had never lied to him.

"I suppose 'you haven't been open with me' is more of an appropriate term. You see, I went downstairs to the kitchen a little while ago and I overheard you talking to Sirius. I know your dirty secret Tonks."

Tonks's eyes went wide, this could not be happening, "Oh god Remus -"

"Let me finish. You have told me countless times that you love me but you don't trust me enough to tell me about your secrets,' his voice darkened considerably, "your desires."

"I just didn't want you to think less of me," Tonks tried to make him understand.

"Do you trust me Tonks?" Remus asked sliding closer.

"Yes," she said earnestly.

"Do you?" The wolf got closer and dragged a hand up her side, purposely grazing her breast.

Tonks's breathing hitched, "Yes." He pushed the covers off her legs, languidly caressing them yet the dangerous undertone was becoming more present. Suddenly he hauled her legs forward causing Tonks to lie flat on her back and in a flash Remus over her, pinning her hands down. He had never looked so wild, she could feel the yearning in between her legs.

He nuzzled her face a little before whispering, "Do you know what you're asking for? Do you have any idea what I WANT to do to you? This isn't some fucking trash novel with the guy slapping the girl's ass once or giving her a couple bites. I will own you."

"I'm already yours," Tonks tried to look at his face, "I want it, I want it all."

"We'll see what you say in the morning," Remus's voice held dark promise making Tonks squirm. He released her and took off the shirt, finding her completely bare beneath. He got off the bed slowly stripped himself while staring at her, for Remus he could barely contain his excitement and for Tonks there was a sense of foreboding that only made her burn more. Finally when he was naked, they stared at each other for a moment before the wolf made his way over to the window and shut the curtains, plunging the entire room in darkness.

"Remus?" Tonks sat up.

"Yes love?" a voice sounded from somewhere in front of her.

"I can't see you," she said allowing some nervousness to leak in.

"Ah but love," immediately she was back on her back with her hands held together above her head, "I can see you." With that he devoured her mouth viciously, his weight holding her down while his other hand kneaded her breast. With each tug and grip, more heat pooled in her and she began pushing up against him. His mouth travelled down to her neck, leaving sharp bites in its wake. He had to let go of her hands so he could hold her breasts together firmly while he sucked and bit them without a trace of gentleness.

"Oh gods Remus, don't stop," Tonks griped his hair.

"You smell fucking delicious woman," Remus moved lower until he reached her cunt. She was so wet it had spread to her thighs and he wasted no time diving right in. Tonks screamed, the rasp of his moustache, his lips, his tongue, and oh Merlin his teeth drove her straight over the edge. Rather than pull away, he held her more firmly, sticking his tongue inside her like he was eating her alive. Tonks thrashed and bucked but nothing would move him and she came again almost wanting to sob from the sensation. Lupin finally released her and she just lay there, unable to move a muscle. She could feel her wolf crawling up body, opening her legs. "You tasted wonderful. I think I'll start calling you sweets just for that. Then whenever you hear it, you'll think of me buried in your hot, wet cunt eating you like no one else." Tonks could only whimper in response, all her focus was on his cock nudging her intimately. Without warning he drove straight into her making her almost choke on air. There was no build-up, his body held her down as he pounded her into the mattress, she dug her nails in his flesh, dragging them causing him to growl and bite down on her shoulder hard. She screamed in a mix of ecstasy and pain until Remus clamped a hand over her mouth. Remus may have put up silencing charms but now for sure no one would hear her scream, people could pass by her room unaware that Remus was screwing her brains out. The vulnerability she felt from that turned her on even more and she began meeting him thrust for thrust, the tension rising again. "Come for me sweets," he ordered and sure enough she thought of him in between her legs bringing her another orgasm, more powerful than the last. She was still shaking in the aftermath of that climax when Remus pulled out, still hard, and rolled her over carelessly. He lifted her up on to her knees while upper half of her remained slumped on the bed. The wolf took a moment to admire her from behind before plunging in again, his eyes rolled back at the feeling her tightness around, she was amazing. Tonks's head snapped up, she somehow found the strength to move on him herself.

"Tonks," he moaned. Her name was like an adrenaline rush and she fucked herself on him with vigour. Remus let his head fall back, no woman had ever done this before. She groaned breaking his reverie, he gripped her sides, making her take him completely. She expected him to smack her but he didn't. He kneaded her flesh and dug his thumbs in and over her hips like a brutal massage, pushing her nerves. She felt the burn start in her feet creeping its way up, her limbs shook and she bit her pillow to stop herself from howling out loud. Her knees gave out so she was flat on her stomach. Remus followed without losing contact, sweeping her hair to the side and pressing hot kisses on her shoulder blades. His harsh breathing in her ear, his hands now clasping hers as he rolled himself deep into her, "Say it, say your mine," he ground out.

"I'm yours," Tonks promised that ended in cry as he pummeled her at breakneck speed. She came one more time, her whole body wrenching and bringing him with her. They collapsed exhausted and immediately fell asleep, no doubt in either one's mind about the other.


End file.
